1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transferring energy to a vehicle of a transportation system, energy from a stationary energy supply being transferable to the vehicle which has a drive for moving the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From European reference EP 0 048 847, an elevator car driven by a linear motor is known which has a battery mounted on the counterweight to supply the linear motor. For the purpose of transferring energy, the battery can be docked to the power supply at a stop intended for that purpose, or charged via a solar generator.
A disadvantage of the known device is that transfer of energy is not always assured, because the current connectors become dirty or mechanically worn due to the docking procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remedy to this problem. Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the present invention resides in a device for transmitting energy to a vehicle of a transportation system, which device includes a stationary energy supply and means operatively connected between the energy supply and the vehicle for wirelessly transmitting energy from the energy supply to the vehicle.
In one embodiment of the invention the means for transferring energy includes means for inductively transferring the energy. The inductive transferring means includes a coupling transformer which has a stationary primary winding and a secondary winding on the vehicle so that a transfer of energy takes place across an air gap between the primary winding and the secondary winding.
The advantages achieved by the invention relate mainly to the fact that by means of the maintenance-free energy supply, the vehicles can be kept in operation permanently and without interruption for maintenance, which significantly improves the performance of the entire transportation system. A further advantage is that no traveling or trailing cables are necessary. As a result, the vehicles are more independent, have greater freedom of movement, and can travel any distance. Furthermore, the vehicles can continue to operate even when power outages occur.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.